Mi historia de amor
by Bants
Summary: Tori cuenta el como se enamora de Jade, después de llegar a un centro de salud a trabajar.


_Yo de nuevo por aquí OwO, bueno este One-Shot salió completamente de la nada así que no sé cómo estará n.n bueno ahora se los dejo para que lo lean_

_Disclaimer: __Victorious no me pertenece T_T___

Hola soy Tori Vega y les voy a contar mi historia de amor; lo mejor que hizo esta historia por mí fue demostrarme que el Amor del bueno, el verdadero, es una realidad y aunque cuesta encontrarlo, cuando lo haces simplemente no lo quieres dejar ir por más que tengas que luchar por el o hasta abandonar cosas importantes lo haces y no te arrepientes de nada.

Empezó todo el 1 julio de 2010, en un lugar de Seattle de cuyo nombre sí que me acuerdo, ¡como para olvidarlo! Ahí me encontraba yo, con 25 años entrando a las 8.00 h. a mi Centro de Salud. Era la nueva. A la entrada del centro, me encuentro a una chica, Jade con 27 años, también enfermera del centro, que me saluda, nos presentan y me enseña el centro y mi consulta. El recibimiento fue cordial, la chica me dijo que le sonaba mi cara como si me conociera de antes, yo le dije que era de Hollywood, como ella… al igual que en la Universidad que estudiamos o por Hollywood nos habíamos cruzado… ¡a saber! La consulta no empezaba hasta las 9.00 h. así que uniéndome al grupo fuimos a tomar un café mañanero.

Me fui adaptando al centro y a los compañeros, Jade y yo éramos las enfermeras más jóvenes del centro y de la misma tierra, nos llamaban "The Stars", estábamos en los descansos de la consulta siempre juntas, en las horas muertas de las guardias, en el bar de enfrente tomando café… Hasta el punto en que la gente y los mismos compañeros nos llegaba a confundir, a mí me llamaban Jade y a ella Tori. Pasamos a ser siempre dos.

Pero en realidad, yo poco sabía de Jade, sólo que era de Hollywood, tenía un sobrinito de 1 año al que adoraba y poco más pero nada más allá de lo básico.

Jade era hermética y yo una charlatana… Jade sabía que yo tenía novio, y que me casaba en dos años, que ya estaba construyendo la casa, que mi novio era un encanto y guapo, que yo era una "novia intachable", que nos hemos ido a tal viaje, que si el concierto de anoche, que si la celebración del mundial, que si la playa… bla, bla, bla… en resumen sabia casi todo de mí.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que nos conocimos y yo daba una fiesta en mi casa una noche de verano. Me apetecía invitarla, me fui dando cuenta de que Jade no era una persona más, Jade es de estas personas que interesa tener cerca, de ese reducido grupo de gente que destaca entre los grises y brilla especial en su misterio. Y le pedí el teléfono para que me confirmara si finalmente podía asistir, me dijo que igual se pasaba. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad: no apareció… Yo tenía ilusión en que conociera a mis amigos, pero no vino, mandó un arcaico SMS con un "No puedo ir al final, tengo otros planes, un beso". Y punto.

Todo cambió desde que intercambiamos teléfono, desde ese momento, Jade me escribía de vez en cuando con cosas banales y yo le contestaba, cada vez esos SMS eran más frecuentes, recordemos que antes, cuando no había whatsapp, los SMS se mandaban con algún fin pero no para tener una conversación banal.

Ahí mi novio estuvo rápido, sin conocer a Jade y sin apenas saber de ella, me dijo: "Te escribe mucho tu compañera ¿no?, Sabes que creo que es lesbiana y le gustas" y mi reacción fue: "Pero qué dices, tú estás loco, Jade no tiene pinta y además si yo soy hetero, a mí no importaría que fuera asi". Y él: "Yo no digo nada". Ahí quedó la cosa… a la que di cero importancia.

Jade y yo seguimos trabajando codo con codo. El 1 de septiembre 2010, dos meses desde que nos conocimos, me fui de fiesta con mis amigos y mi novio…. Ahí en mitad de la borrachera… no sé cómo escribí un SMS a Jade que ponía "Viva el vino, y las mujeres especiales como tú". A lo que respondió: "qué bien te lo estás pasando…". ¿Por qué hice eso? Aún no lo sé. Porque pienso que mi subconsciente ya sabía cosas que yo aún no. Pasó una semana y no coincidimos en el trabajo, y en el fin de semana recibí un SMS que me hizo despertar por fin… Uno de sus mensajes banales sin importancia "Estoy en un pub y he ligado, y eso que tengo a mi novia al lado". ¿Perdona? ¿He leído novia? ¿Jade es lesbiana? ¿Mi novio tenía razón? Al saber esta información llamé de inmediato a mi mejor amiga…"oye, oye, oye, Jade es lesbiana…" Y mi amiga "¿Y…?" Y yo: " porque no lo sabía y me parece muy fuerte". Y ella:"¿ Eso es fuerte..? Son las dos de la mañana, y estoy durmiendo, si te parece fuerte tienes un problema". Y me colgó. Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande, era de oreja a oreja. Y yo a la vez me preguntaba: "Bueno, ¿por qué estoy tan contenta? Si yo tengo novio, soy heterosexual y no me gustan las chicas nada…"

Siete días, fueron 7 días los que pasaron desde ese SMS hasta que quedamos para ir a celebrar mi despedida, terminaba mi contrato en aquel centro de salud y quedamos todos para comer y salir para pasar el rato.

La emoción de que mi compañera tenía novia, seguía en mi cabeza pero la desechaba constantemente, yo tengo novio y me caso… así que qué más me da… Pero el caso fue que el día de la despedida yo me depilé perfecta, y sólo pensaba en Jade mientras lo hacía. Y de repente, el mismo pensamiento: "Bueno, y a mí qué más me da si yo soy hetero…" pero hoy Me quedaba a dormir en casa de Jade esa noche y sentía un poco de incertidumbre por lo que pasara hoy en la noche.

Por diferentes motivos uno a uno de nuestros compañeros se fueron yendo de modo que comimos solas ese almuerzo, Jade me contó más de su vida que en los dos meses y medio que llevaba conociéndome, fue una comida agradable, de aparentemente compañeras y empezando una amistad. Por la tarde seguíamos entre cafés y cerveza y conversaciones profundas. Jade definitivamente era especial, era todo lo que yo siempre había buscado y nunca encontré en nadie. Y mi cabeza era "qué rayos, que creo que me gusta Jade". El "creo" pasó a "lo sé" en el momento en que Jade me enseñó una foto de su novia… ¡Puf qué mal me sentó! Ahí me di cuenta, mis celos no me fallan, definitivamente, ¡ME HE ENAMORADO DE UNA MUJER!

Muy oportunos los compañeros empezaron a venir uno a uno para comenzar con mi despedida mientras que Jade y yo nos fundimos en un cariñoso y sentido apretón de manos y se zanjó la conversación. Pasó la tarde, la noche y tras una copa llegó el momento de irnos a casa bueno yo me iba a la casa de Jade a dormir, había que trabajar al día siguiente, era mi último día de trabajo en aquel sitio.

Tras unas largas horas de conversaciones profundas, arreglando el mundo, esas cosas que se hacen después de unas copas cuando una tiene alma de filósofa, no podía dormir, Jade me dejó su cama y se fue al sofá… Y yo sólo sabía decir "Tengo frío, no puedo dormir" y allí que estaba Jade con más y más mantas tapándome. Cuando vi que tenía 5 mantas me di cuenta que no era frío el que me hacía temblar sino que estaba temblando del miedo que tenía a lo que estaba pasándome.

Jade a las cinco de la mañana me dijo "Si quieres duermo aquí contigo" y solo asentí a la propuesta de Jade. Qué situación, pensé: "¿Qué hago? A ver si la rozo y se molesta". El corazón iba a 180 latidos por minuto. Pasaban los minutos y ahí estábamos las dos…nerviosas y sin poder dormir. De repente, la hermética Jade me dice: "¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?" Y yo, que apenas me salía la voz, le dije que sí. Me dio un abrazo, el abrazo más sentido que hasta la fecha me habían dado. Cuánta suavidad y ternura. Me lo dio y se giró para dormir.

A dormir la hora que nos quedaba porque había que trabajar. Me desperté y Jade me estaba haciendo cosquillas en el brazo, no había dormido en toda la noche y nos fuimos a sacar sangre al centro, con unas ojeras enormes que ni con maquillaje se tapaban…

Desde ese momento por fin me di cuenta de que me gustaba Jade y que a Jade le gustaba yo. Pero analizando… Jade no esa misma tarde de conversación me dijo que vivía con su novia desde hacía 5 años y que se casaba en 6 meses, me explicó los jardines donde se casaban, detalles… En fin, ante tal recuerdo un dolor insoportable apareció en mí. Pensé: "Menos mal que me voy hoy de aquí y se va a pasar todo esto".

Terminó la jornada del día y estaba muerta, no podía coger el coche para irme a Hollywood sin dormir toda la noche y después de trabajar todo el día. Jade me ofreció que durmiera una siesta en su casa y me fuera después. Dije que no, pero cuando iba a montarme en el coche salí y dije que sí, que me quedaba. "Total una siesta, la necesito, y no va a pasar nada… si yo soy hetero…"

Tras acostarme, ella se tumbó a mi lado y mi corazón volvía a 180 latidos por minuto y de hetero pasé a heterocuriosa y pensaba "Y si…". Ella empezó a hacerme cosquillas: en la espalda, en el brazo, en la pierna… así toda la tarde. Y yo fantaseando…Y en un momento me giré, la miré, me miró y me dio un beso tras otro, tras otro, tras otro… Qué besos daba, eran tan dulces tan, tan, tan Jade era lo único podía pensar.

Cuando terminó de besarme, teníamos unas tantas llamadas perdidas de nuestras parejas… Reproches, dónde estás, qué pasa… En fin… Cogí mis cosas y me fui.

"Un placer haber coincidido contigo, Jade". Esa fue mi frase de adiós, con eso quería resumir y predecir lo que quería que pasara, "hasta aquí nuestra vida de compañeras y de lo que pudo haber sido. Tú te casas en 6 meses, yo me caso en poco más de un año, tenemos nuestra vida, y ha sido una pena no conocerte antes…"

Y con otro apretón de manos nos despedimos…

Dos días pasaron para volver a quedar como amigas, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero con esas miradas cómplices. Primero fue un café, otro día una cerveza, otro día una cena, haciendo huecos en nuestras agendas para vernos a solas en concepto de amigas, pero finalmente no pudimos evitar lo inevitable. Volvieron los besos, las caricias y los mensajes de amor. Y es que en nuestra historia el amor llegó antes que el sexo, como nunca me había pasado.

Pasaron 3 semanas de nuestra despedida en Seattle, y con 4 encuentros y cientos de mensajes, cada vez estaba más enamorada y no sabía cómo hacerlo, si arriesgarme, no sabía si Jade estaría dispuesta… No nos conocíamos aunque nos miráramos a los ojos y supiéramos todo de la otra.

Una noche que empezó feliz porque iba presentar a Jade a una de mis mejores amigas, ésta (sin yo tener conocimiento) le dio el consejo de que se alejara de mí, que quedando continuamente y teniendo contacto no me daría cuenta de qué era en realidad lo que me estaba pasando y si era algo pasajero o era amor. Cuando nos despedimos de mi amiga, Jade habló conmigo y puso fin a lo nuestro. Me quedé enmudecida…pasé 6 horas frente a ella sin poder hablar, en shock podía ver que Jade estaba comportándose como si nunca hubiera pasado nada pero por masque yo quisiera actuar igual que ella no podía.

Y cuando me fui a casa, me pasé el día llorando, llorando y llorando. Jamás había llorado por amor. Jamás una frase me dolió así. Yo veía amor y me decía que se iba, no entendía nada, así que me armé de valor y por mucho que me doliera tenía que terminar con mí entonces novio, tome la decisión aunque fuera difícil. Por primera vez estaba enamorada, y era maravilloso. Fue difícil decírselo, que no llegaba a entender nada ni creérselo del todo, pero rompí aquella estabilidad que tenía, por AMOR del bueno. Jade, también fue valiente anulando la boda, yéndose de casa, sin apenas ropa, enfrentándose a la que era su pareja… Las dos sabíamos que ellos no se merecían eso pero sabíamos que nosotras nos merecíamos ser felices, disfrutar de un amor sincero y lleno de ilusión, a los 5 meses de ser pareja libre, nos fuimos a vivir juntas, y así seguimos, felices, como nunca antes había sido. Ya han pasado 4 años y muchas cosas buenas y muy malas en nuestra vida, que no han afectado a nuestro amor ni un ápice sino que lo ha hecho más fuerte. Cuatro años de amor que cuando la miro a los ojos pienso que llevamos juntas toda la vida y me pregunto qué hacía yo antes sin ella. Ya con 30 y 31 años, tenemos planes de hijos. Ha merecido la pena todo, todo lo que pasamos después de la decisión de estar juntas.

Pero es cierto eso de que el amor puede con todo, y nosotras juntas hemos podido y estamos pudiendo.

Yo siempre fui abierta, nunca me fijé en chicas, pero descubrí mi mitad, descubrí lo maravilloso que es estar con una mujer y no lo cambio por nada mejor dicho a ella no la cambio por nada.


End file.
